


Shenanigans at the Dinner Party

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Hardy Rose [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implicit sexuality, Innuendo, Love, Lovers, Romance, Rose and Alec act like horny teens, Rose is a minx, Teninch, eventual sequel to a longer story, not the best first impression for Jackie to have of alec, silliness, sneaking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Alec is uncomfortable, and feeling socially awkward at a Vitex dinner party.  Rose figures out how to help him loosen up.





	Shenanigans at the Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of months ago I was prompted a couple I never thought I’d write- Alec and Rose. I have always liked the possibilities of an Alec/Ellie pairing, and if you’re familiar with my writing, you know I have a whole verse about them. And I’m not abandoning that. It’s just that the Alec/Rose plot bunny bit me hard. I don’t know if there will be many stories in this verse but it’s been fun coming up with ideas for it. My long story about how they met won’t be ready for quite a while. This takes place after it, when things are still quite new, and Jackie isn’t sure about this man in her daughter’s life.  
> Rated teen, but it more of a heavy teen for implicit sexuality and innuendo.

It was hard to believe that just seven minutes ago, he was glowering over a glass of wine, trying not to engage in small talk, trying not to notice that Jackie had Rose’s ear and was likely judging his lack of social skills.

 

It was hard to believe that it was just five minutes since Rose sashayed past him in her gorgeous floral dress.  And that she smiled  _ that smile _ as she sauntered up the main staircase.  She had practically dared him to follow her.

 

So he followed her, at a discreet distance (or so he hoped), watching her disappear into a room at the end of the hall.  

 

It was hard to believe any of that happened so recently, since he was now pushed against the door she’d locked, and he was kissing her down her neck.  “Did I ever tell ya…” he murmured in between kisses and nibbles, “....how great you look in an off-the-shoulder dress?” His hand glided over her breast. “And that sneakin’ off like this makes me feel like a teenager?”

 

“Thought you might like it,” she purred with a smirk.  Her smirk didn’t last long as he touched her, just like she wanted, and she moaned.

 

“Well, I do.  But...are we really…” Alec broke off as she hooked her leg around his hip, pressing herself against him just like he wanted. “.....gonna do this here?  What if your mum….”

 

“Picked this room for a reason,” Rose whispered hotly into his ear.  “See that other door over there?”

 

Alec didn’t bother looking He was too distracted by the beautiful woman in his arms.  “Takin’ your word for it.” He guided her back towards the bed.

 

“See, when you leave the room, go through that door.  Leads to a loo. It’ll look like your were lookin’ for the facilities, and I’ll come down a bit later.”

 

“How ‘bout you come now?” he growled in her ear, all sinful and Scottish.  They fell onto the bed together. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

 

“Well, we don’t have much time before they notice we’re gone, but I don’t think we need to go that fast,” she grinned just as she leaned down to snog him senseless.

 

****

 

Rose’s plan had been brilliant.  He wondered if they could pull this off every time they visited.  It would certainly make Sunday roasts with Jackie a bit more tolerable.  

 

Rose was fixing her disheveled hair when Alec went to the door.  He grinned widely and told her, “See you downstairs. Minx.”

 

She smiled again and he didn’t think he’d ever want to leave this room.  But then the sound of Jackie’s voice in the hall jolted him from his thoughts and he attempted to open the bathroom door.

 

The doorknob did not turn.

 

He hissed, “S’ locked from the other side!”

 

“What?” Rose abandoned her hair styling to hurry over to him.  She tried to open the door.

 

“Rose, where the bloomin’ hell are you?”  The bedroom doorknob was being rattled. “Did Tony play with the bleedin’ door locks again?”

 

Rose covered her mouth, overcome with giggles.  Alec glared at her, but it didn’t last long as he bent double with the effort of trying not to laugh.

 

“And here you were afraid you’d never give me any adventures,” Rose whispered.

 

“You instigated these shenanigans,” he reminded her, and that just made Rose guffaw.

 

“Rose?” Jackie hollered, sounding very close.  They realized she was in the loo a moment too late.  Suddenly the door was jerked open.

 

Alec realized at that moment how fortunate he was to have a properly functioning pacemaker.  

 

Jackie was silent, her eyes falling first on Rose, then on Alec, then on the bed.  Rose stepped between them, hoping to to head off the inevitable Tyler slap.

 

Her mother still didn’t speak.  That was more than a bit disconcerting.

 

Finally, she spoke one sentence before turning on her heel and exiting the room.  “Throw that duvet in the wash, why don’tcha?” 

 

It could’ve been Rose’s imagination, but she thought she caught a smirk on her mother’s face as she left.

 

Alec’s face was as red as his tie, which was hanging haphazardly out of the pocket of his trousers.  Rose dissolved into helpless laughter, clutching at Alec’s shoulder. “Now I really feel like a bloody teenager,” Alec growled.  

 

They never attempted to sneak off during a party again, (although all bets were off when they spent the night at the mansion.) 

 

Rose couldn’t help but think she was getting a bit of payback when Pete and Jackie came to Broadchurch on holiday and a mortified Daisy reported to them:  “Your mum and dad were snoggin’ on the beach. Practically shaggin’!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. There will be more Hardy/Rose stories coming eventually.


End file.
